


Syncopation 切分音

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Guilt, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博笛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 切分音：取代（音樂或旋律中的）節拍或重音好讓強拍變成弱拍，反之亦然。他們的愛令人心碎。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Syncopation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961536) by [Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/pseuds/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox). 



> 授權：

　　不會長久。他們打從一開始就知道。至少——他們打從一開始就理應知道。

　　（Eobard打從一開始就知道。Hartley——Hartley是一隻鳯凰，有著易碎小鳥般的羽翼，從灰燼裡重生，卻脆弱得無法觸碰。他的心，儘管破碎不堪，並沒有凝結成冰。）

　　這會招致不幸，他們都知道，但他們還是這樣做了。（他們都肯定知道。Hartley肯定知道與老闆發展關係不會有好結果。）他們還是這樣做了。

　　一切從親吻開始。難以稱之為親吻。親吻的雛型；純潔、探究，Eobard敢說—— _天真_ 。

　　Hartley表現得像是從來沒有人吻過他。

　　那件事，勝過一切，是Eobard選擇讓Hartley屬於他的理由。他向來喜歡摧毀沒人碰過的東西。向來喜歡有人完完全全，屬於他。

　　於是他把手指纏進Hartley的髮絲，表現得像是他理應被親吻，又重又熱直至他顫抖起來。然後他們分開，Hartley看著他，帶有一分痴迷、一分慾望、很少、很少的一分，掩飾得很糟糕的恐懼。

　　Eobard對此笑了，緩慢，如柴郡貓的一笑。Hartley終將屬於他。他已經屬於他了。是Hartley的吻展開這一切。如果他不想要，他就不該吻他。但他們遠比Hartley以為的相似，Eobard對自毀傾向略知一二。

　　（當然，上述都是漂亮的謊言。一切並非從親吻開始。一切從觸碰開始。從請求開始。從Eobard叫Hartley夜裡加班，又剛好與他一同加班開始。一切從偶爾觸碰Hartley手腕開始，輕輕放著卻用力得足以感受到脈搏跳動，節奏從四四拍化為二二拍。

　　但說成一切以一吻起始容易多了。說成Hartley需要負責容易多了。說他判斷失誤是因為那迷人一吻，說Hartley深知自己捲進什麼、理應從一開始就知道。

　　真相，當然，不太容易接受：他引誘了他。他看見Hartley學生般的迷戀，加以鼓勵。他給了Hartley所有他不曾得到的讚美，用閃亮詩篇讚美他的科學工作、提拔他做左右手。他在他耳邊低聲說拉丁語，感受到這樣做時他顫抖不已。他給了Hartley畢生所求：接受、讚美、愛意。

　　他乘虛而入。那親吻不過是為這筆交易蓋章。）

　　他們的風流韻事——正是如此，風流韻事，火熱又染滿不顧一切、無法看清事實的色彩——是熾熱的幻想，僅此而已。（事實：一，Eobard不想要這個男孩。不盡然。他想要他的慟哭、他的呻吟、他努力藏在逞能背後迷人的天真，但他也大可以從其他漂亮男孩身上得到。二，Eobard發過誓內心殘留之物是為摧毀它到無法復原的地步那個男人保留。世上沒有像Barry Allen一樣的人。永遠不會有。三，Hartley，儘管邪惡，儘管有做壞事的潛質，值得遇上更好的人。他值得——他值得擁有Eobard永遠無法擁有的事物。）

　　他們裝作戀人、談辦公室戀愛。他把Hartley叫進辦公室拿報告，卻演變成口活。他以親吻與伸向他褲子鈕釦的穩健雙手將Hartley關於禮節的投訴噤聲。

　　某程度上，很好。某程度上比他以往所有都要好。充滿陽光，甜如糖漿。某程度上，比一切都要糟糕。（閃電俠與他的關係，各方各面都迅速又痛苦。如強酸般灼燒，傷人傷己，但那團激烈的感情感覺 _美好_ 。那是對的，某程度上，別的事情再也沒有感覺了。他們為了其他人摧毀了彼此。

　　Hartley一點也不像 _他_ 。）

　　他們太過相似，是以永遠不會發展至此。閃電俠與他，他們是相反，同時相似又相異。Hartley……Hartley年輕又傲慢，太像年輕的Eobard Thawne，那個金髮、天真、愛上一個夢的Eobard Thawne。

　　但是擁有Hartley一天、一週、一年很棒。中途，當需求過盛，沮喪過高，Hartley就在那裡。準備傾聽。當他把Hartley攤開在牆上、他的床上、他的桌下，如此柔軟順從，他想著另一個男孩，親吻Hartley來停止他乞求 _Harrison，天，不要停。_

　　他們擁有的一切，很好。

　　但必須結束。他們兩個理應知道。

　　Hartley如此聰明，不可能沒有察覺。即使他分心了。

　　「你自以為在我的粒子加速器裡做什麼？」

　　「你的粒子加速器？我以為是我們的。」

　　噢，Hartley。

　　他遠遠不值得他危及整個計劃。遠遠不值得他危及閃電俠。


End file.
